


Amber eyes in the moonlight

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic tale of forbidden love, will this new relationship last through the ravages of time? Or will they be torn apart, not unlike a strips of velcro, separate and no longer whole? In this tale, Edward and Jacob form a bond stronger than any other, but it might not be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber eyes in the moonlight

**Authors Note** : 

In this story, Edward and Jacob unite over their mutual falling out with Bella Swan; Edward left her for her own good, and Jacob over his unrequited love of her. But after one chance meeting between the two at a baseball match in Forks, the pair quickly bonded in more ways than one…

**Chapter 1:**   


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 17, 2014


End file.
